A cruel love
by sean the swordsman
Summary: A story between garnet from dragonaut's and naruto. Love can be many things, but a cruel love can be harsh. Garnet is a cruel woman and steals naruto so he can be hers. Rated M for lemons and violence. !WARNING MASSIVE LEMON in first chapter!
1. The First Encounter

A cruel love

Chapter 1- The first encounter

!WARNING! THIS HAS A MASSIVE LEMON. !WARNING! EXPLIT SEXUAL CONTENT

Ok this is a crossover between the shows naruto and dragonauts. Dragonauts is one of my favorite anime shows, even though it only has 26 episodes. I have been thinking about this all week and had to write it. The lemon is between naruto and garnet. I think I am the first to do a crossover between these two shows, so I don't know if you have seen the show so I am going to give you a summary about some it. Major Garnet commands the Gillard army in the field under the direction of Prince Asim.

About the woman garnet, she is a tall, curvy, dark skinned woman. In the show, I guess she is kind of the antagonist. She is dedicated and cruel, she is also very skilled with a katana and always has one with her. She is the major of this army called the Gillard army. She basically commands the army, but she is under the direction this kid named prince asim. I do not like prince asim, he is this kid who hate's everyone and is a jerk to garnet. He tells her what to do, and sometimes kill's people. Prince asim uses garnet to get what he wants and nothing else. She is just an object to prince asim. Garnet really, is somewhat of a tragic character. Her anger serves as a rather effective, if slightly obvious mask for despair. One wonders how Garnet manages to remain loyal to prince asim. Maybe with some help from one Naruto uzumaki she can turn good? This will be a full length story not a one-shot. I do not own the shows naruto or dragonauts.

Garnet's age:24

Naruto's age:17

Naruto had just won the 4rth great shinobi war and killed madara uchiha. He was very proud and everyone loved him, he was the hero of the leaf village.

He was currently walking down a street with his hands in his pockets. As he was walking a huge beam of light shot down on him.

_What the hell!_

Naruto then started to get sucked into the beam of light and stated to freak out. He yelled at the top of his lungs but no one was around to hear his cries for help.

"What is going on!?" As naruto went up he stared to have this wired feeling.

"What why am I so tired." Naruto then started to pass out. Several hours later he came to.

"Im up im up, ow my head hurts." It took a while for naruto to figure out what happened. "Oh yea that beam of light sucked me into somewhere."

He looked around and noticed he was on some type of ship, it looked different than anything he had ever seen.

"Now I have to figure out where I am." Naruto got up and then fell back down. "What the." Naruto then noticed he had handcuffs on and they were behind his back attached to a bar.

"What the fuck is this!" "Hey watch your mouth brat!" When naruto heard those words he had shivers up and down his spine. He heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. The woman finally showed herself and naruto examined her. Naruto first noticed she was a dark skinned woman, he then looked at her loving face she had perfect lips with purple lipstick and she beautiful purple long hair, he then moved down her body and saw the best thing in the universe she had the biggest bust he had ever seen her breasts surpassed tsunade by far they were huge, she was a very curvy woman. Naruto looked at the woman's suit she had on, it was weird it was like a captain suit it was mostly purple but she showed her stomach and had only a thong on around her huge butt so naruto could see a lot of skin, she also had tall boots on that were like heels at the bottom. She was 6, 1 foot tall and her measurements are 60-28-50. All in all naruto thought she was a 100000out of 10. As he looked at her body he got a huge hard on.

"Who are you and where am I!" "I said watch your tone young man!"

"And I am garnet commander of the gillard army and you are on my ship."

"Why the hell did you abduct me!"

"Because I travel the universes looking for males that can be in my presses, I look for males that are worthy to have sex with me."

"What!"

"Well sense I heard about how you won some war and saved your world I thought you could be worthy."

"What I am not going to have sex with you!"

"No matter you are my slave and you have to do what I say, now strip you little bitch."

"What now way I am going to strip."

"Fine! I will strip you then." Garnet took her katana and sliced naruto's jacket and tee-shirt, she then ripped the clothing off. She then looked at naruto's sexy muscular body, he was not to buff more like an Olympic runner. In her mind he was perfect, she was amazed at how his body looked. She slowly walked up to naruto and put her hands all over his soft warm skin.

Naruto could feel garnet's soft dark hands on his body and his dick could not resist the warm soft hands and got hard again.

"My my naruto your body is so sexy." "Shut up." naruto tried to resist but could not and garnet noticed. She looked down at the huge bulge in naruto pants.

"Well well look like somebody is happy to see me, why don't I say hello to your big friend down there." Naruto blushed and looked the other way. Garnet then immediately grabbed naruto's pants and ripped them off, she then noticed naruto's green boxers.

"How cute." "Stop it damnit." "Don't worry naruto you are going to love this next part. She then ripped off the last piece off clothing that was covering naruto's man meat. Right when she ripped his boxers off she was uppercuted in the face by his huge cock.

_What the hell his cock is huge, it is the biggest I have ever seen. _Garnet got close to naruto and examined naruto's dick. She got out a tape measurer. "What are you doing" "I am measuring shut up." Naruto blushed his whole face was red this was the first time someone saw him nude._ It looks like he is 13 inches long and 4 inches wide, this thing is huge._ Garnet looked at all the veins on naruto's penis and how it curved because it was so big. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed naruto's dick.

"You should be proud naruto, I think you have the biggest cock." Naruto blushed and tried to resiet but it was too much and could fell garnet's warm hand rubbing his ragging dick. Garnet stated to pick up the pace and jacked naruto's cock like he was a cow. She then took her sweet mouth and stated to suck. Naruto gasped it was an amazing sensation to him. Garnet had a tough time with the huge cock so she could barley get her mouth around it. She spit on naruto's dick and sucked away. Naruto couldn't take anymore garnet deep throated naruto's huge dick. "IM CUMMING" with that ropes of naruto's sperm splashed around garnets mouth. It was too much for her. naruto was shooting gallons of his sperm, garnet swallowed as much as she could and let go of the monster cock. For 2 straight mins naruto shot ropes of sperm on garnets body. She liked his sperm and tried to drink it like a water fountain, she then smelled like naruto's sperm and had naruto's sperm all over. "You will have to pay for that naruto." "What you made me cum!" "I don't care, I never seen someone shoot so much cum."

She then noticed that naruto's cock was still fully hard. "Oh my naruto it looks like your big friend still wants more off my sexy body." "Shut up and get these handcuffs off of me."

"Ok I will but you have to promise you will be a good boy." Naruto thought about it, he then hatched a plan. _I will push her away and run, yea that sounds good._

"Ok ok I will be good."

Garnet put her entire body on naruto so she could uncuff him. Naruto could feel garnet's big bust on his body and warmed up. Right when garnet turned the key on the handcuffs naruto pushed her out off the way and ran away as fast as he could, he was still naked so his dick was going all over the place.

_Where do I go where do I go, I have to get away from that crazy woman._ Naruto did not have a clue where he was but he wanted to be as far away from garnet as possible. The place was very confusing and he had a tough time figuring out were to go. Damn_ it how do I get out of here?_ Right when he finshed that thought garnet was in front of him and kicked him in the face as hard as possible. Naruto went up in the air and slammed down on the ground.

"You are not running away, you are my sex slave." Garnet grabbed his body and threw him over her shoulder.

"Ahhh just let me go!"

"No and you will have to pay for being a naughty boy."

Garnet took naruto back to there room and threw naruto on a table. She made him face the ground and brought her hand up in the air. SMACK

"Oww what the hell."

"You have been a naughty boy and must pay."

SMACK SMACK Garnet smacked naruto's ass repeatedly until it was red.

"Aww if feels good to dominate a man!"

"Please stop spanking me garnet."

"I will stop if you say master."

"Please stop spanking me master."

"Good naruto do you want me to make you feel better."

"Yes master please it stings"

Garnet got on top off the table and sat on naruto's back facing his butt. She then got out some cream and rubbed all over naruto's bottom.

"Ohhhh"

"Does that feel good naruto?"

"So good please don't stop."

Garnet was happy naruto was warming up to her so she stated to put light kisses on naruto's bottom.

_That feels so good when she does that, no I can't think like that I have to get away from her._

Naruto started to struggle again and tried to fight a way out under garnet.

"Hey don't you get it naruto, you are not getting away you are mine."

Garnet flipped naruto over and saw his huge cock again. She licked her lips but then something weird happened to her. Garnet looked at naruto's face and saw his beautiful eyes and face. She never would kiss the men she stole but naruto seemed to be different.

_Those eyes look so peaceful._

"What are you looking at garnet?"

She didn't say anything. Garnet looked at naruto's lips and had to have them. She slowly crawled her way to naruto's face. Naruto could feel her hot body all over his. She then became face to face with naruto. Blue eyes started into green ones.

"Garnet what are you-before naruto could finish his sentence garnet pulled him in and put her lips onto naruto's. Naruto was shocked and nervous this was the first time he really kissed a woman. Garnet on the other hand wanted all off naruto she put her wet tongue into naruto's mouth and searched all over. Naruto used his tongue and tried to win dominance over garnet. Garnet would not have any of that and pushed naruto's tongue back, she domated naruto's mouth without question. This went on for several minets with garnet on top off naruto kissing. After so long garnet needed air, she let go off naruto's mouth realizing what she had done.

_I never kiss the male's what am I doing._

As garnet was thinking naruto stated into her eyes.

_Maybe garnet isn't so bad, she did kidnap me but maybe she could be nice._

Garnet was still off thinking. Naruto put his hand on her cheek, and she snapped out of it and looked back into blue eyes. Naruto brought garnet's lips to his and started kissing her.

_His mouth feels so nice, wait what am I doing he is my slave I do what I want with him._

Immediately garnet stopped the kissing and threw naruto off the table. Naruto fell on the floor and hit his head hard.

"What the hell was that for!"

"I tell you what to do and you do it you do not get to choose, your mine."

_Agg I don't know what is wrong with her._

"Now naruto get back on the table."

"No!"

"What did you say!"

"I said no!"

Garnet jumped at naruto then punched him in the gut. The punch hit him harder than a punch from tsunade.

"Ahhh"

"Now get on the damn table!"

Naruto listened and walked slowly to the table and laid back down. Garnet went to the door and locked it with several different locks so naruto could never get out no matter how hard he tried. She then took off her captain shirt and her huge bust fell out. She then slowly turned towards naruto.

"Hey naruto what do you think?"

Naruto turned his head to face garnet and immediately started to sweat and his dick got harder than ever before. He studied garnet's huge bust, it was his first time seeing a woman half naked. Naruto noticed that garnets breasts were the biggest he had ever seen, they were huge but also perky. She slowly walked back to naruto, every time she took a step her bust would bounce a little. Garnet made it to the table, she then slowly pulled naruto so just his legs were hanging off the table. Garnet grabbed her breasts and put them right between naruto's huge cock. Naruto gasped from the feeling of garnet's soft breasts.

"Naruto, you naughty boy you must like these big breasts of mine."

_Ohhh her breasts_ _feel so good on my cock._

Garnet started to rub her giant tits all over naruto's huge cock. Naruto felt garnet's huge bust suffocating his cock. Garnet jacked naruto's cock with her huge dark skinned breasts, naruto could not stop moaning from all the pleasure. Garnet's bust was so big you could only see naruto's tip. Garnet then had an idea and put her mouth around naruto's tip. Naruto gasped again. She then started to suck as fast as she could. The feeling of garnet's wet lips on his tip and her soft warm breasts rubbing against his cock was incredible to naruto.

_Ahhh this is feels soooo good, my tip going to explode._

Garnet wanted more from naruto.

"Naruto I want you to start thrusting"

"No way!"

"I said thrust." she took out her katana and pointed at naruto. She put the blade to his neck and naruto had a little bit of blood come out.

"If you don't want me to cut off your balls, you will start thrusting."

Naruto had no choice and started to thurst in garnet's cleavage.

"Ohhh that feels good naruto go faster."

_Damnit it does feel good, my dick wants garnet so bad, it has a mind of it's own_

Naruto started to thrust insanely fast, it was getting so warm. Garnet squished her huge breasts on naruto's dick and that was the last straw.

"GARNET IM CUMMING!"

Garnet put her mouth on the tip so she could savior every last drop. Naruto started shooting ropes of his semen. Garnet swoalled as much as she could but it was too much. Naruto shot his seed for another 2 mins and it flew all over garnet's face.

"Damn naruto you shoot so much semen, alright now it's your turn."

"What!"

Garnet stood up and took her thong and moved it out of the way. Naruto started to blush, this also was the first time he saw a pussy. Without any warning garnet shoved naruto's face into her pussy. Naruto was shocked and did not know what to do.

"What are you doing? Stick your tounge in there and start licking! Your dick is going in there, so lick with care."

_This stink, I can't help it it's pulling me in. _Naruto couldn't help it this smell of garnet's womanhood was reeling him in.

"Now you get it naruto, do what garnet tells you."

Naruto licked garnet's pussy as much as he could, he sticked his tongue in every fold he could find and as far as he could. Garnet started to moan and grabed naruto's head and shuved him farther into her pussy. Naruto took his hands and spread her folds apart so his tongue could get further. He licked up and down and side to side. Garnet loved the feeling of Naruto's wet tongue exploring her womanhood. Naruto hit her spot and garnet scremed.

"NARUTO IM CUMMING! SUCK UP WHAT'S COMEING OUT!"

Garnet let out all of her juice. There was so much of it naruto had a hard time drinking it all. It tasted so good to him he never wanted to stop drinking her cum. After a while she stopped cumming. Naruto looked up to see garnet on cloud 9.

"Ahhh I haven't came in 5 years, looks like im sopping wet." Garnet slicked two fingers in her womanhood, and could feel all her juice. She put the fingers to Naruto's face.

"Drink it from my fingers, and slowly." Naruto latched his mouth to garnet's fingers and slowly drank every last bit.

"That was amazing, but now to the main course!"

Garnet then picked naruto up and threw him back on the table. She got on top off him and lined her pussy with his cock. Naruto did not know what to expect, he always heard that woman's pussy felt good. Garnet then tried to slam down and naruto lost his virginity. Garnet only made half way down because naruto's cock was so big.

_Agggg it's so big I cant fit it all in, it's as hard as a rock._

Naruto did not want to admit that garnet's pussy felt good.

_I never knew it would feel this good, her pussy is so tight._

Naruto's dick stretched garnet's pussy to the limit. Garnet for the first time was having trouble with a male's dick and felt so much pain. She squished her eyes shut and slowly pushed her pussy all the way to the bottom of naruto's dick. Garnet had trouble and would scream while naruto moaned. Naruto's cock complete stretched garnet's pussy. It took a while for garnet to get adjusted to the size. She then started at naruto and gave him a smirk.

"Whaaaaa"

While naruto asked, garnet started to pump her pussy up and down on naruto's cock. Naruto was surprised and moaned as loud as he could. This felt better to naruto then anything ever before.

"You like that don't you naruto."

Naruto didn't say anything he just squeezed his eyes closed and felt all of the pleasure coming from garnet's woman hood. Garnet thought of another idea. She grabbed naruto's arms, naruto fought back. They both struggled.

"Damn it stop fighting!"

Garnet got a good hold of naruto's arms, naruto tried to fight back but couldn't garnet had all the power. Garnet slid her hands down slowly and grabbed naruto's hands. She then took his hands and planted them on her plump dark skinned ass. Naruto gasped from feeling garnet's beautiful round busom.

_Her butt feels amazing, it's like grabbing the best thing ever._

Not noticing and being on cloud 9 naruto started to squeeze the best thing he ever touched.

"Oh my is naruto finally warming up to me."

_Crap I totally forgot what was going on, her ass is the best, and I just can't admit it to her._

"No I just thought."

"You thought that my ass was the best thing you ever felt."

_Crap how did she know._

"No."

"Sure naruto I will believe that."

For a while garnet did all the work and she wanted naruto to do her biding.

"Naruto start thrusting into my pussy, I have been doing it for minutes."

"No way im not going to thrust into you, you bitch!"

Garnet then took out her katana again and put it to naruto's neck.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing nothing."

"Good now start thrusting or you will have no cock."

Naruto obeyed and started to slowly thrust into garnet's tight pussy.

"Ahhh naruto your cock is so strong."

Naruto felt this great sensation every time he buried his dick in garnet's pussy.

"Thrust faster naruto."

Naruto did what he was told and thusted as fast as possible. Garnet's eyes went into the back of her head from all the pleasure.

"Naruto you're ripping my pussy apart!"

This was the first time a male made garnet feel this good. She could feel naruto's huge dick stretching her pussy. Garnet could feel she was getting close. Naruto also was nearing his limit. "Garnet im cumming!" "Me to!" Naruto grabbed both of garnet's ass cheecks and let out a tourrent of cum, Garnet's pussy cla down on naruto's dick to get as much cum into her as possible. Garnet's pussy swelled up. Naruto would not stop Cumming for 4 minutes. Garnet got off of naruto and he shot ropes of sperm in her face.

"Damn naruto you are a great cock slave."

Naruto's was tired of being controlled. His eyes went red and naruto started to growl, the inner kyuubi was unleashed. Garnet did not know what was going on and started to back up a little. Naruto jumped garnet and threw her at the on the table.

"Where did all this power come from naruto, you better not do anything stupid!"

Naruto bent garnet over and took his huge dick out. He then put his dick between garnet's huge ass cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and take it!"

Naruto then squeezed garnet's ass cheeks on his dick and started to thrust madly.

"You must really like my butt naruto, don't you!?"

Naruto didn't respond he just thrusted furiously. He started to go so fast that garnet's cheeks went red. He would smack each cheek and her ass would shake. It felt so good to him that it did not take long for him to shot a bunch of his seed on garnet's back and ass. There was so much seed her ass had a shine.

"Well that was different, but you are my slave so we are done!"

In a demon voice naruto responded.

"Were not done yet" He then flipped garnet over. Garnet tried to fight her way out but naruto had her pinned down.

"Well now wha- before she could finish her sentence naruto shoved his cock as far into garnet's pussy as possible. Garnet screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto started to thrust at lighting speed's, you couldn't even see him. Garnet could feel naruto's dick pounding her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

He then put his hands on garnet's ass cheeks and picked her up in the air. Naruto would not stop thrusting into garnet while he had her up in the air.

"Put me down!"

"No, you take it like a whore!"

"Nobody calls me a whor ahhhh" Before garnet could finish what she was saying naruto buried his cock in far into her pussy. For what it seemed like years to garnet, naruto would not stop pushing his dick in and out of garnet's pussy. Garnet did not like being dominated by a man and called her guard's.

'Guards guards!" Garnet yelled as loud as she could but naruto furiously put his lips on hers. She yelled threw his mouth but the screams could not be heard. Naruto felt he was reaching his climax. "IM CUMMING!" Naruto shoved his dick as far into garnet's pussy as possible and let out another torrent of seed.

Garnet could not believe what was happening. _What he's cumming with such force!_

As he did this the guards finally showed up just as naruto and garnet were screaming and moaning. Naruto then ran out of energy and fell on top of garnet, and his face landed in her bust.

_Man he really messed me up. _The guard's just stood there as semen spread across the floor.

"Well what are you waiting for get him off of me!"

Alright, I don't know how I did for my first lemon but I hope you liked it. I am not making this a one-shot, this will turn into a full story. It will be set more in the dragonaut series. It will be about how naruto see's some good in garnet. He will try to make her change, but it will be hard. The story will have many lemon's but not every chapter. Right now I plan it to be just naruto and garnet, but who knows I might add another woman. If anyone watches the show and want's somebody to be in the story say so, I might add them. Also if you are a beta reader and like my stories I need one. My grammar is not at it's best and it will help to have someone else help me.


	2. The Punishment

A cruel love

Chapter 2- The punishment

! WARNING LEMON! EXPLIT SEXUAL CONTENT! WARNING!

Ok chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews. Also I am going to post a new chapter around each week. About this chapter, garnet is still insane and punishes naruto. Also there are four new women I picked to put in the gillard army nanami, ryoko, saki, and megumi in the show they are just random pilots. They are not part of the Gillard army in the show, I just felt like putting them in the story.

I do not own the shows naruto or dragonaut.

Megumi age: 20

Nanami age: 21

Ryoko age: 22

Saki age: 21

Where we left off.

Garnet could not believe what was happening. _What he's cumming with such force!_

As he did this the guards finally showed up just as naruto and garnet were screaming and moaning. Naruto then ran out of energy and fell on top of garnet, and his face landed in her bust.

_Man he really messed me up. _The guard's just stood there as semen spread across the floor.

"Well what are you waiting for get him off of me!"

The guards snapped out of it and rushed to garnet. They both picked naruto of garnet and threw him to the side. Naruto hit the ground hard but the guards didn't care. Even from the hard hit to the ground naruto was sound asleep. The guards had trouble helping garnet up.

"Are you okay commander garnet"

"I'm fine" The guards picked her up. Garnet then tried to walk but she had trouble, and fell back down.

"Commander Garnet." The guard rushed to her aid.

"I'm ok, just get my clothes." One guard helped her walk while the other grabbed her clothes and katana.

As they were walking out the room garnet looked at naruto. He was still asleep and naked.

_He messed me up so bad I can barely walk. _Just then the guard tripped and dropped garnet's katana. Garnet looked over to the guard.

"Hey if that happens again you will not live another day!"

"Yes commander garnet, sorry it won't happen again." The guard said nervously. He nervously picked garnet's sword back up. The three of them walked out the door, with one guard helping garnet walk.

"What should we do about the kid?"

"Leave him in this cell and lock the door several times." The guard nodded and locked the cell door several times so naruto could never get out.

"I locked the door commander garnet, should we put your clothes on."

"No I can put on my own clothes, just take me to my room." The guards took garnet to her room, she was still naked and several people blushed that were passing by. They had to go on an elevator because garnet's room is at the top of the ship. They made it to garnet's room, they had to put a passcode in to get in the room. The guard put the passcode in and the door opened. Garnet and the two guards walked into the room. The room was the nicest place on the ship, it was like a royal room, it had a king size bed, a bath room with a shower and it was huge.

"Here we are commander garnet, do you need any help."

"No I need rest, so leave." The guard put her clothes and katana on a desk and both of them left.

"I really need to rest from what I did with that naruto kid." Garnet had trouble walking to her bed, she would stumble but she made it. She got into the bed and put the covers over her body.

"That was the best sex I ever had, that naruto kid has a huge cock." "But he should be punished for dominating me." Garnet tied to think of ideas for naruto's punishment but couldn't think of anything. Garnet went to asleep with thoughts of naruto.

After about 5 hours garnet started to flutter her eyes open.

_I'm up already. _Garnet did not want to get out of bed but knew she had to. She slowly slipped out of her bed and put her clothes on. She then noticed that her favorite thong had cum all over it.

_Damn it that naruto kid shoots way too much cum._ Garnet had to go to her closet and open her draw that had several purple thongs. She slowly slid the purple thong up her butt crack.

_I would wear normal underwear but none of them fit because this huge butt I have, I also can't find any bra's that can fit my bust._ Garnet never wore bras and the only thing that could fit her massive butt was a thong. Garnet then put the rest of her outfit on and put her katana on. She then went to her mirror with her makeup. She put on mascara and red lipstick on. Even though she hated when men hit on her, she still wanted to look her best.

_Alright I'm all ready to kick someone's ass. _Garnet walked out of room and went to the elevator. She clicked the button to the flight deck. The elevator went down then stopped at the flight deck.

Garnet entered the flight deck and all of the men and women stood up and saluted garnet.

"Commander Garnet."

"Stand down." All of them went back to what they were doing. Garnet went to the pilot's to see what has happened.

"How is the ship doing?"

"Thrusters are at 100% and force field is up and running."

"Good." She then went to the radar.

"Has any enemies shown up."

"No commander, nothing on the radar."

"Keep looking you never know if any enemies shows up." She then went to go talk to the guard that kept an eye on naruto.

"How is he?"

"The kid is still sleeping in his cell."

"Good." Garnet started walking to the elevator to see naruto.

"Hey could you put some clothes on that kid, I'm tired of seeing him naked." The guard asked.

"I will do what I want with him." Garnet turned and walked away. She then walked into the elevator, she went down to the bottom floor. That is where they keep their prisoners. She walked up to the cell with naruto in it.

_He is still asleep, I guess I was too much to handle. _Garnet took out the keys and opened the door. She walked over to the naked naruto. He was laying there with his face facing up. At this time garnet had time to study the kid.

_He is a little shorter than me, he also has one of the sexiest body's ever._ Naruto had muscles but not too much._ He also has this amazing yellow hair. _She then noticed things she never noticed before. She looked at naruto's headband.

_What is this weird black headband?_ Garnet looked at the headband, it had some weird symbol on then looked at naruto's face and this was the first time she noticed his whisker marks on his cheeks.

_Why didn't I ever notice that before? They make him look even sexier. _Garnet then put out her hand and cupped one of naruto cheeks. Naruto body jerked a little from the feeling of garnet's soft warm hand. Garnet pulled her hand away. She then studied the rest of his body. Her eyes shifted to the best thing on his body. She starred at his huge cock, but then she noticed something else. She saw some weird seal on naruto's stomach.

"What is this thing?" She kneeled down next to naruto and put her hand on the seal and could feel naruto's warm body. She right away pulled her hand away.

"Get a hold of yourself garnet." Garnet had a hard time just not jumping on naruto and going at it again. She then remembered how naruto disobeyed her and dominated her.

"Oh right, how I could punish him for disobeying me." She looked around and noticed naruto's pants shirt and boxers. Garnet knew what to do and laughed to herself.

1 hour later naruto was finally coming to.

_Owwwwww what, where am I. _Naruto could feel the hard hit on his head from when the guards threw him on the ground. Naruto looked around the room and it all came back.

"Holy shit, I had sex with that chick garnet." He then heard laughs coming from the other side of the room. He looked to see who it is. He saw garnet standing there staring at him.

"You're finally up."

"Finally, how long was asleep for."

"About 7 hours."

"Crap." Naruto then noticed that garnet was staring at one thing. He followed her eyes. His eyes than landed on his naked cock. He then freaked out because he didn't have any clothes on.

"What the hell, where are my clothes!" Naruto got up and faced the wall so garnet could not see his cock.

"Oh now I can see your sexy butt naruto." Naruto tried to block his naked body from garnet but failed. Garnet laughed the entire time.

"You have to be punished naruto for disobeying me." Garnet walked over to naruto and grabbed his huge cock. She squeezed it as hard as she could.

"Ahh hh." Naruto was in agony it hurt so badly. Garnet and naruto were face to face.

"If you ever disobey me you will lose your huge cock." Naruto had shivers up his spine again from the tone from garnet.

"Ok ok it won't happen again I promise."

"Good." Garnet let go of naruto's cock and naruto feel down to the ground from all the pain.

"Naruto get up, I want to show you my ship." Naruto had trouble getting up.

"Wait a minute, what about my clothes." Garnet gave him a smirk.

"That is your punishment, you have to walk around my ship butt naked from now on."

"WHAT!" Naruto didn't know if he could handle that many people seeing him naked.

"You should have thought about before!" "You disobeyed me and you need to be punished." Naruto would not move.

"What are you doing naruto?"

"I'm not going out there and being humiliated."

"Too bad." Garnet walked up to naruto and grabbed his cock, she then started to pull on it like she had control of where he was going.

"Ok ok just stop pulling on it." Garnet would not stop.

"No naruto you are going to be butt naked, whether you like it or not." Garnet pulled naruto out of the room and took him to the elevator. She hit the button to flight deck.

"Where are we going?"

"You are going to meet some of the pilots."

"What! Come on this is so embarrassing."

"Well now you will remember to never disobey me." The elevator hit the floor and the doors open. Garnet walked into the room first. All men and women stood up to salute there commander.

As they stood up and saluted there commander they also noticed a naked kid standing next to her. All the men looked the other way while all the women blushed and stared at naruto's sexy naked body. Naruto's face went completely red and he tried to hide his huge cock, he failed it was too big for two of his hand's. The only piece of clothing he had on was his headband.

"This is naruto, he is my personal prisoner. He will be naked at all times until I say so. Also nobody can touch him besides me unless I say so." All of the people did not know what to do, so they just stood there. Naruto also did not move. "Come on naruto come shake everybody's hand."

_This is the most humiliating thing I have ever done. _Naruto went to shake everyone's hand, all the men looked up at the ceiling while all the women looked all over naruto's body. Naruto came up to one girl named megumi, she had glasses. She also didn't put out her hand she wanted a hug.

"I want a hug not a handshake." Naruto looked over to garnet to see if she allows it.

"Go on naruto give what megumi wants." Naruto wraps his arms around megumi and megumi put her arms around naruto and squeezed tight. Megumi could feel all of naruto's naked body on her. This was the first time she ever felt a naked man's body. Megumi could feel naruto's huge cock and started to lose control, she grabbed naruto's butt and started to rub her body on his and moaned and the top of her lungs. Everyone in the room heard this and looked over to see what is going on. Garnet started to get pissed that another woman was fondling naruto.

"MEGUMI! Get a hold of yourself." megumi then noticed what she was doing and stopped.

"Yes I am so sorry commander garnet." megumi sat back down and went back to what she was doing. Naruto on the other hand just had a hot woman rubbing her body all over his naked body so his cock was at full 13 inches. It sticked straight out for everyone to see. Most of the men just left the room while all the women ran up to naruto. Women named ryoko, saki and nanami all rushed to grab naruto's huge cock. Garnet yelled at the top of her lungs to stop all this.

"LADIES LADIES! Come down." All of the women stopped and had sad faces.

"You can each touch it one at a time." All the women jumped for joy and screamed while naruto gulped. One by one each woman would touch naruto's huge cock, he would just stand there with his eyes closed trying not to do anything stupid. After the last women touched it, around 15 women now have touched naruto's cock.

"Alright ladies me and naruto are going to my room and none of you can come." All of them said

"Ahhhhhh." Garnet then again grabbed naruto by the cock and pulled him back to the elevator.

"Owe owe, damn garnet stop pulling so hard."

"Shut up!" Garnet brought naruto in the elevator and pressed the button to her room. The doors opened and naruto and garnet walked out. Garnet put in the passcode and they both walked into her room. As they walked in on the wall there was another passcode so naruto could not get out of the room. Garnet put in the password so naruto could not get out. The doors then shut and were locked.

"This room is huge." Naruto looked around it was the biggest and nicest room on the ship.

"This room is huge because it is my bedroom." Naruto liked this room, it had a huge bed and a shower.

"Hey naruto I am having trouble getting my clothes off could you help."

"No you can do it yourself!" Garnet jumped at naruto and kicked him in the face.

"I said could I get some help getting my clothes off!" Naruto rubbed the side of his face that garnet hit, it was like someone hit him with a baseball bat. He then slowly got up and slowly walked to garnet.

"First take off my heels" Garnet sat on her bed while naruto kneeled down and took of each of her heels. Garnet then stood up.

"Naruto could you help me with my shirt." Naruto stood up and took off her shirt. She didn't wear a bra so her bust fell out. Naruto's eyes shifted straight to garnet's huge bust.

"Naruto you just have to help me with one more thing." The only thing garnet had left on, is her purple thong. Naruto's member started to stiffen up really hard.

"Come on naruto." Naruto walked to garnet and kneeled down again, he then put each hand on either side of garnet's thong and slid it down slowly.

_Awwww she is so hot, I wish she wasn't so crazy._

"Thank you naruto." Now the both of them were completely naked. Garnet went to her bed and laid face down.

"Aww hey naruto my muscles are really stiff could you give me a massage." Naruto walked over to garnet's bed. He got on top of her body with his dick still as hard as a rock.

"My shoulders are really stiff." Naruto started to slowly message garnet's shoulders slowly.

"Oh yea naruto that feels good." Naruto was very nervous and trying to keep his dick from touching garnet's body.

"Naruto go lower." Naruto went lower and messaged her back.

"Go lower." Naruto went even lower and massaged garnet's lower back.

"Naruto I know what you want."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me naruto." Garnet grabbed both of naruto's hands and plants each of them on each of her ass cheeks. Naruto did not see this coming and froze right up. He loved the feel of garnet's massive butt. Naruto couldn't help it he started to massage garnet's ass.

"Oh naruto you naughty boy." Naruto could not stop, he squeezed each cheek as much he could. He rubbed both of her cheeks with care.

"That feels really good naruto." Garnet loved the feel of naruto's hands massaging her butt.

"I have to walk around with that huge butt of mine, it's nice to have someone massage it." Naruto didn't say anything he was to focused on garnet's huge ass. Garnet got tired of getting her butt massaged. She then flipped over.

"Naruto can't you massage these now." She took naruto's hands again and put them on her breasts. Naruto stopped moving from the shock of feeling garnet's breasts.

"Come on naruto, massage them." Naruto snapped out of it and started to grab as much of garnet's breasts as possible.

"That feels so good naruto keep doing that." Naruto put his palms all over garnet's breasts.

"Naruto I want you to massage my breasts with your cock." She put her hands on his cock. Naruto jerked forward from the touch. She then put his cock between her breasts.

"Now start thrusting!" Naruto did not want to make garnet mad, so he started to thrust. He loved the feeling of garnet's huge breasts squeezing his cock. While thrusting he put his hands on her breasts and squished them so his cock would suffocate. Garnet could see the tip going in and out at crazy speeds. The feeling was too much for naruto.

"GARNET IM CUMMING." Garnet latched her mouth on the tip. Naruto let out all of his seed. Garnet had trouble swallowing it all down. Naruto did not stop shooting his seed for 2 minutes.

"Damn naruto you must have a load of seed." Naruto fell of garnet and started to close his eyes, to go to sleep.

"Hey were not done yet! You get to sleep when I say so." Naruto didn't want to but he also did not want to make garnet mad, so he got back up.

"Alright garnet now what do you want me to do?"

"I haven't cummed yet, so I want you to stick your fingers in here." Garnet spread her pussy for naruto to see. Naruto stared into her pussy.

"What are you doing!? Let's go!" Naruto went to garnet and put his fingerers at her entrance. Naruto looked up to garnet and she nodded.

"Ahhhhh!" Garnet moaned from the feeling. Naruto put two of his fingers in her pussy. He started to push them as far as they would go and then pull them back out. He picked up the speed.

_Come on come on garnet just cumm, I want to go to bed. _Just at that moment. "Naruto IM CUMMING suck up what's coming out." Naruto put his mouth to garnet's pussy and sucked up all of her cumm. Naruto liked the taste but did not want to admit it.

"That was good naruto."

_Finally she's done now I can go to sleep. _Naruto went and laid next to garnet and closed his eyes. Garnet kicked him of the bed.

"What the hell."

"You do not sleep on my bed!"

"Ok where do I sleep?"

"The floor."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, you are mine and I say you sleep, and that is on the floor." She threw him a pillow and a blanket.

"There you go now your all set."

"No I am going to sleep on the bed." Naruto jumped on the bed and pushed garnet.

"Damn it naruto." Garnet tried to stop him but to no avail.

"Im sleeping in this bed wheter you like it or not."

"Fine but this is your side." Garnet put a pillow between them.

"Fine." Naruto took his blanket and thought about things. He thought about if he was ever going to get back to the leaf village or he would be stuck with garnet forever. He did not know what to expect for the future.

Alright that was chapter 2 I hoped you liked it. I know garnet is still mean but she will change eventually. Also I am working on a new story, it is a naruto, one piece crossover. I just want to start all my stories that are fresh in my mind and then continue them. So I am still going to make new chapter's for this and my other stories. That story will come out in a couple of days. Again thank you for the reviews.


End file.
